


Sickly

by SnowXeno



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Laurie is bad at cooking, Modern Fic, Sibling Fluff, Siblings, Sick Character, Sick Laurie Strode, Sick Michael Myers, non killer Michael, puking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowXeno/pseuds/SnowXeno
Summary: Michael gets sick and Laurie is a good sister.





	Sickly

Laurie sleepily walked towards the bathroom, she had heard a commotion a minute or so ago. Slowly she opened the door, finding Michael bent over the toilet puking in the middle of the night. Slowly and calmly, Laurie slipped in and kneeled beside him, lightly rubbing his back and getting a cup of water for him. Michael coughed, moving to wipe his face only to be intercepted by Laurie with a wad of toilet paper. 

“Here rinse your mouth out, then take a drink. Afterwards we can get you settled in.” she didn’t expect a response from him. By all means Michael was mute by choice, Laurie had never heard him speak in all the time she had known him. She watched him as he spat the water out and slowly drank the rest of the water. Laurie took the time to examine Michael, he looked well, like shit. 

Laurie stood up and helped her brother picked herself up from the ground. She shut the toilet lid and flushed the toilet. “Well where would you rather go, back to your room or would you like to stay in the living room? I guess if you wanna chill out in the living room I’ll hunker down with you.” Laurie yawned, standing beside her brother letting him lean on her. Michael looked at her than towards the stairs. “Mk, living room it is.” Laurie and Michael made their way down the stairs. 

Laurie sat her sickly brother down on the couch, grabbing a bundle of blankets. With a determined look on her face, she got to work wrapping her brother up into a cocoon of blankets. The only protest she got from her brother was a quiet grunt. “Well...this isn’t going to work well if you get sick, lets get your arms outta there so you can hold your bucket.” Laurie huffed, reaching in and wiggling his arms out and handing him a cute little pumpkin bucket that they had gotten from their last trip to McDonalds. Laurie plopped down beside her brother switching the TV on, deciding on to watching some late night cooking shows. 

Luckily for Michael, his stomach seemed to have called down. He didn’t need the bucket that his sister had supplied. But the scent of food made him shudder and curl deeper into his blankets. Deciding that eating whatever Laurie was cooking was not an experience he wanted to have. Holding his bucket, Michael flopped down onto his side, curling up in his cocoon.

Laurie walked over to Michael with a plate of food in hand. “Oh come on, get out of your cocoon and eat. You’ll be fine you big baby. Your built like a tank and yet you’re hiding from some food. You need to eat so you’ll feel better.” Laurie watched as the bundle of blankets moved, and yet no Michael emerged to take the food. Laurie sighed and set the plate down. She huffed and started to try and peel the blankets off of him. 

Michael stared up at his sister, curled around his bucket. He glanced from her to the plate of food. Reaching out to grab his blankets. “Ah ah ah, you can’t have these till you at least eat a little bit, deal?” Laurie said, bundling the blankets up and stepping away from her brother. Michael’s lip ticked in annoyance as he reached over and picked up the plate looking over the food she had prepared. He got to work on a slightly burnt piece of toast. Keeping away from anything that wasn't precooked before it was on the plate. Setting the plate on the side table, Michael held his hands out for the blankets, silently demanding that they be returned to him. 

Laurie huffed, handing them over. Sitting down beside her brother, going to finish off whatever he hadn’t ate. After the first two bites of eggs, she realised exactly why he brother had avoided them. She too setting the plate down. 

One Week Later

Laurie clutched a bucket in her hands, wrapped up in blankets sitting on the couch beside a very unhappy Michael. Who had spent the entire night in the bathroom comforting a now sick Laurie.


End file.
